


Two Piña Colada's

by CagedNTorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Personal Ads, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn
Summary: I'm not sure that this is exactly what you're looking for but this is what spoke to me based on the prompt.It's basically fluff but there's mention of cheating,  attempted cheating but no one actually cheets.  So not sure if that's triggering or not to some people.I've actually never written a fluffy piece before,  my stories are generally fairly graphic.This also has a bit of an angsty vibe but with a happy ending.This is fluffy and it's actually the first fic I've written since a negative comment 5 months ago on a fic I was proud of destroyed my confidence.  I'm not sure what made me want to try participating in this challenge but it's been fun!  I  can't wait to read all the submissions.Inspired by Escape (The Pina colada song) by Rupert HolmsThe prompt asked for letters being written & the pair falling in love that way.I pictured a disillusioned couple who has been together for a long time, and life has gotten in the way.  So I used the personal ads from the song to show how the boys find and fall back in love with each other.  It could have been a crisis but turned out to be rather fortuitous.I can't think of anything else to say about this  so please enjoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Prompt Exchange 2020





	Two Piña Colada's

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Pen15isMightierPromptExchange2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen15isMightierPromptExchange2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> They slowly fall in love by writing to each other... Maybe they're in different locations and owl to each other for advice/company, or they chat anonymously online, or they start sending text messages, ... Either way, they always eagerly await the other's reply. Grand finale when they finally meet (again) IRL. Shagging inevitably ensues!
> 
> I love Snarry, Hermione/McG, Severus/Lucius, Lucius/ASP, McG/Hooch, Drarry, but feel free to pick your own combo/trio.

Harry was sitting in bed alone. He'd been married to Draco for close to fifteen years now. They'd been passionately in love at first. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other. Setting the paper aside he stood and paced around the room. It was midnight and Draco still wasn't home. With a sigh Harry shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised. His husband was an extremely in-demand specialist healer. He had supported the blonde in his dream to become a healer. When that wasn't enough for the reformed death eater to feel accepted and accomplished, Harry had supported him in pursuing a specialty. 

After 6 years of medical school, the last of which had been an insane healer apprenticeship, then four years of research, long hours, and potions methods refinement, all of this in addition to his regular hours at st. Mungos. 

Draco had revolutionized not just the potions industry, but had established a preserve to protect endangered creatures, in demand for potions ingredients. Hagrid was even working with him on the project. Harry really was extremely proud of him and he loved his husband's zeal and desire to heal and protect. He fully supported him in his need to make ammends and prove himself.  
However, he was human and he had needs of his own. Draco was well established now, had been for the last 5 years. 

Harry walked back over to the bed and grabbed the daily prophet. He flipped it open to the personals section. He looked through them more and more lately. He wanted his husband to prioritize their relationship. Harry felt like it was his turn to finally be a priority in his husband's life. He'd cut his hours back at the DMLE to be more available at home. He'd tried to talk to Draco, left notes for him, and all of it went ignored. Harry sighed, a deep frustrated and lonely sigh. Glancing through the personals one of them caught his eye. 

It read:

'If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape'

The door opened then and his husband walked in. Harry shoved the paper aside and scrambled to get to his feet. 

"Hey Draco, how was work?" 

"Same as usual." He said with a huge yawn. Harry waited to hear anything else about his husband's day, case's, potions progress, anything. 

"Well how is your research going?" He asked finally after it became clear that the blonde wasn't going to volunteer anything else. 

"It's fine, slow but that's to be expected." He said coming back into the room from the bathroom. Harry frowned at the pajamas his husband was wearing. It was a message that there would be no sex. 

"So, are you still off on Friday? I was thinking we could go take a day trip to the shore? Remember that cape we went to on our honeymoon? Maybe we should head up there…" 

"Harry what is this? Really, I'm exhausted. I've been up to my elbows in bodies and bodily fluids all day. I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep. I don't need this third degree. Why don't you see if Ginny or Hermione can go with you? Take the whole weekend. Go have fun." The blonde said dismissively. 

"I don't want to go with Gin or Mione. I want to go with my husband." Harry sighed. Draco was already fast asleep.  
He didn't think about his husband, he knew that was probably a little mean but he was tired of trying, of fighting and the clawing emptiness. 

He picked up the paper, glanced at the add one more time then grabbed a pen and responded. He knew he was no one's poet but he thought that his missive wasn't half bad. 

'Yes, I like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan our escape.' Harry went to sleep himself then and the next day he woke up alone. He knew he would be.  
With a sigh he dressed and fixed his hair. He'd grown it out, having discovered that it was much more manageable long. He wandered into the kitchen and fixed himself a pot of coffee. He sat at the table and picked up the morning's edition of the prophet. He saw that his response had run. 

'No turning back now' he thought to himself. Harry began drafting a letter to Draco but abandoned it after the third attempt lay smouldering in the fireplace. 

The next day he went to O'Malley's feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time. He got a table near the middle of the floor and sat down to wait. When he walked into the place, Harry knew his smile in an instant, he knew the curve of his face. It was his own lovely life partner. 

"Oh it's you." Draco said with a smile as he sat down. Harry glanced at his hands where he sat twisting his ring on his finger. With a soft chuckle and a light blush he met Draco’s gaze and shrugged. 

"I never knew, that you like piña coladas and gettin' caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean and the taste of champagne  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me and escape" Harry said in a light tone. He wondered what the odds were of answering a random personal and having the other person be none other than your own spouse. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Draco shrugged and smiled. 

"If you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape." Harry nodded at his husband. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were unhappy?" The brunette asked after a bit. The blonde shrugged. 

"I wasn't unhappy. I just… was curious what if. You know? So I put the ad in and honestly never heard anything. I was going to pull it when you responded. I thought I would come here and meet the person but when I saw it was you, well that's just had to smile. That's rather Serendipitous don't you think?" 

"I do." Harry smiled. Draco ordered a couple Piña Coladas and they drank and danced together all afternoon. They walked along the beach and after a notice-me-not charm or two was cast they made love behind a sand dune. As they walked together hand in hand back to the parking lot Draco stopped him. 

"Let's stay." He said suddenly. 

"What?" Harry asked grinning. 

"Let's rent a cabin on the beach and go sailing, and make love and stay. Together, you and me." Draco suggested with more warmth in his voice than Harry had heard in years. 

"I'd love too but Draco, don't you have to work?" He asked mentally kicking himself. 

"Yeah but I trained an apprentice. Harry, back there, everything gets between us. Your friend’s, my friends, your work, my work. Especially my work. It always seems so important, each case, each potion, each charity. Harry back there, there's no us. I don't want that. Walking into that bar and seeing you sitting there? I couldn't decide whether to be furious or thrilled. Let's just stay here this weekend. We'll figure it out. I love you, only you. It's always been you." Draco pleaded with him. Harry nodded and grinned. 

"How serendipitous. It's almost like fate." He laughed and nodded.  
"Of course we can stay Draco. I love you, always and forever." He added without any hesitation. They shared a kiss and then walked along the boardwalk looking for a rental place.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd because I wasn't sure if it was allowed...  
> I do have Dyslexia and any mistakes, omitted words, missed punctuation, or repetitive phrases are my own fault. 
> 
> Also, I know that this is a bit short but it really is complete. I can try and flesh it out some maybe... 
> 
> Thank you! I really tried my best...


End file.
